Everytime We Touch
by K-chan258
Summary: Porque a dor da perda é sempre implacável.


**Everytime We Touch**

**Categoria: **Anime/manga (Fullmetal Alchemist)

**Gênero:** Songfic/ Drama

**Shippers:** Gracia/ Maes Hughes

**Desclaimer:** Preciso dizer que não sou a criadora de Hagaren? Se eu fosse a dona dessa obra maravilhosa, com certeza não estaria pobre e louca para passar no vestibular, como estou agora.

**N/A:** Bem, eu sei que ainda não terminei de escrever Happy Birthday, mas eu não resisti em escrever essa. Um tribute ao nosso querido Maes Hughes (que Deus o tenha...). Estou aproveitando para publicar fanfics em outros gêneros e essa é a primeira songfic que publico. Ah! Essa fic é inspirada na música de Cascada – Everytime we touch, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

**0o0o0o**

Era mais ou menos oito horas da noite. Em um quarto estava uma mulher de cabelos castanho-claros curtos, jogada na cama. Seus olhos inchados mostravam que havia chorado muito, e não dormira nada. Ela estava muito deprimida. Fazia três dias que seu esposo Maes Hughes faleceu e ela não sabia mais de onde tirar forças pra continuar. Ter ido ao enterro do marido só tornou as coisas mais reais. O major Armstrong e outros soldados chorando, Elisya perguntando por que estavam enterrando o seu papai... Ela não podia descrever como fora horrível...

Sua cabeça estava doendo. Resolveu tomar um banho demorado para tentar recuperar as energias que já tinham ido embora, junto com Maes. A água gelada percorria seu corpo, mas ainda não era capaz de aplacar a dor que ela sentia no momento. Aquela sensação e perda... De que estava sozinha agora... Como começar novamente sem Maes do seu lado? Ela começa a se recordar de alguns anos atrás, quando conheceu Hughes. Nunca imaginara que aquele homem tão lindo, simpático e engraçado fosse se apaixonar por ela. Para a sorte dela, ela estava errada. Às vezes, parecia que ele ainda estava ali, ou simplesmente foi trabalhar e mais tarde retornaria, e ela estaria o esperando com um beijo e o jantar.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

_(Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado)_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_

_(Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos)_

Ela desliga o chuveiro e pega qualquer coisa no guarda-roupa pra vestir, porém aquela quietude é interrompida pelo barulho da campainha. Ela ignora, não quer ver ninguém, mas a pessoa do outro lado continua insistindo. Ela caminha lentamente até a sala, ainda sob o barulho incessante da campainha. "Quem será?" ela pensa e logo em seguida abre a porta. Era Roy Mustang, o melhor amigo de Maes.

- Bom dia, Gracia – cumprimentou ele – Posso entrar?

- Claro – respondeu ela sem muito animo e ambos entraram.

- Como está? – perguntou Roy.

- Como acha que estou? – perguntou Gracia – Estou péssima... Nunca imaginei que uma coisa dessas fosse acontecer.

- Eu sei, eu também me sinto assim – concordou Roy – Mas Gracia, eu juro a você que quem fez isso com ele vai pagar caro.

- Isso não vai trazê-lo de volta...

- Eu gostaria de poder dizer que traria... –disse Roy, melancólico – Mas mesmo assim, o Maes não iria gostar de te ver assim... Você precisa reagir Gracia.

- É que... – lágrimas já se formavam no rosto de Gracia enquanto falava – É tão difícil...

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**_

_(Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei por que)_

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_(Sem você, é tão difícil de sobreviver)_

- Eu sei que é... Também sinto falta dele... - disse Roy envolvendo Gracia em um abraço fraterno.

- Eu ainda tenho a sensação de que ele só foi ali, e já volta... – dizia Gracia chorando – E essa casa... Ela é tão cheia de lembranças...

- Essas lembranças você deve guardar em seu coração... Elas nunca vão morrer. Maes permanecerá sempre vivo em nossas lembranças e em nossos corações...

- Eu sei que ele esta morto, mas...Eu ainda o amo, entende?

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**_

_(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento)_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar)_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last,**_

_(Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure)_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_(Preciso de você do meu lado)_

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir continuar sozinha... – disse Gracia, num fio de voz.

- Você não está sozinha Gracia – disse Roy – Pode contar comigo pro que precisar... Qualquer coisa.

- Obrigada...

- Você precisa continuar, por ele, por você e por Elysia.

- Eu sei...

- Não pode se entregar, Gracia... Lute contra essa dor que você sente...

- Às vezes, eu acho que ela é mais forte do que eu...

- Não! – disse Roy olhando nos olhos de Gracia – Não é! Você acha isso agora, porque não consegue ver um meio de continuar, mas, você vai ver... Depois do inverno vem sempre a primavera...

Primavera... Isso trazia à Gracia mais lembranças... Maes costumava sempre presenteá-la com flores dos mais diversos tipos. No dia dos namorados, ele quase encheu a sua casa toda e fores. Sua mãe dissera a ela que achou aquilo exagerado... E como esquecer do casamento deles? Foi numa primavera também...

Gracia ia começando a se lembrar da primeira vez que viu Maes, o primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo. As lembranças se afloravam mais e mais a cada instante, mas apesar de tudo o que ela sentia por ele, não pode fazer nada para evitar que ele se fosse...

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**_

_(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática)_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu)_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so,**_

_(Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,)_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_(Eu não posso deixar você partir)_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_(Quero você em minha vida)_

Ela e Roy ficaram ali em silêncio. Ele ainda a abraçando. Parecia que às vezes, o silêncio falava mais alto do que as palavras. Só o fato de saber que não estava sozinha, já fazia Gracia se sentir melhor. Estava feliz por Roy ter aparecido pra lhe dar apoio, embora fosse visível que ele também estava precisando ser apoiado. Apoio. Maes sempre dera apoio aos dois... Ele disse que ajudaria Roy a chegar ao topo, e Gracia não conseguia nem enumerar quantas vezes já recebera o apoio dele. Definitivamente, ele era o pilar da família. O braço forte que a ajudava a levantar. Ela sentia que o amor deles poderia superaria qualquer coisa, mas a morte não fazia parte dos planos...

_**Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky.**_

_(Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu)_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry.**_

_(Eles afastam as lágrimas que choro)_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**_

_(Nós passamos por todos os bons e maus tempos)_

_**You make me rise when I fall.**_

_(Você me faz sentir bem quando eu caio)_

Eles passaram por tantas coisas juntos... Mas nunca temeram porque tinham um ao outro, mas agora ele se foi e o sol ficou coberto por uma grossa nuvem...

- Espero que a primavera chegue logo... – comentou Gracia – Está fazendo muito frio agora...

- A primavera virá, Gracia... – disse Roy

- Foram bons momentos... Os que passamos juntos. Nós éramos felizes...

- Ele a amava muito. Nunca duvide disso.

Amava, no passado. Era triste saber que Maes a amava, mas não amaria mais. Que quando a primavera chegasse, no sentido literal, ele não traria mais flores para ela, nem para sua "princesinha", como ele costumava chamar Elisya. Como ela queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo...!

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**_

_(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento)_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar)_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last,**_

_(Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure)_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_(Preciso de você do meu lado)_

Depois que Maes se foi, parte dela também foi junto, porque isso tinha que acontecer logo com ela? E logo com ele que era um homem tão bom, gentil, honesto, capaz de conquistar a simpatia de qualquer um, mesmo que não o conhecessem...? Porque os alquimistas estudaram tanto, se numa hora como essas a sua alquimia é totalmente inútil? Sim, pois naquele momento não havia alquimia que pudesse trazer seu Maes de volta, ou ao menos aplacar um pouco a dor que ela sentia...

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**_

_(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática)_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

_(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu)_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so,**_

_(Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,)_

_**I can't let you go.**_

_(Eu não posso deixar você partir)_

_**Want you in my life.**_

_(Quero você em minha vida)_

Fora o fato de eles quererem morrer velhinhos e juntos, a morte definitivamente não fazia parte dos planos... Ela se lembrava da sua preocupação toda vez que Maes saia pra uma missão perigosa... Ele dizia: "Não se preocupe amor, eu não vou morrer antes e ficar bem velhinho e ver nossos bisnetos, junto com você...", ela ria da situação e bem no fundo tinha a esperança de que ele realmente fosse imortal... Agora seu castelo de areia foi derrubado, seu mundo de ilusões desfeito; e ela sentia como nunca sentiu antes que queria que Maes estivesse perto dela...

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**_

_(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento)_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

_(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar)_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last,**_

_(Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure)_

_**Need you by my side.**_

_(Preciso de você do meu lado)_

Mustang foi embora, após ela prometer que ficaria bem. Mesmo que seu desejo de ter Maes de volta não pudesse ser realizado, ela não podia deixar de se sentir confortada ao ver a preocupação estampada nos olhos do melhor amigo do seu esposo e que por sinal também era seu amigo. Riza também a visitou várias vezes; e sua mãe telefonara várias vezes pra ela. Ela não estava sozinha afinal... Ela resolveu dar uma checada no quarto de Elisya e verificou que esta dormia tranquilamente. Deu um beijo na filhinha e dirigiu-se ao eu próprio quarto, que um dia dividira com Maes. Incrivelmente a cama parecia maior que o normal, mas ela abraçou o travesseiro e forçou-se a dormir, esperando assim que a primavera viesse depressa.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Bem, a fic acabou. Como vocês puderam perceber, eu dei mais enfoque aos sentimentos de Gracia. Geralmente o pessoal não faz muitas fics sobre o casal, então aproveitei a oportunidade. Agradeço de coração a todos que leram! Desculpem os erros de português e digitação (se por acaso houver). Por favor, cliquem no "Go" aí em baixo e digam o que acharam. A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim! Com elas eu posso fazer com que as fanfics posteriores sejam cada vez melhores. A letra desta música foi retirada do site Letras.mus.br. Vou me despedindo por aqui.

Kisses e ja ne!

K-Chan258


End file.
